


10 Categories: Multiple

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [5]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Death Note (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lady Jane (1986), Roswell (TV), Scandal (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Queer Character, Disturbing Themes, Family, Friendship/Love, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own any of the fandoms contained within this fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	10 Categories: Multiple

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the fandoms contained within this fic.

**First Time**

Harmony has lost hope there will be ever a time she doesn’t screw up.

**Angst**

Natasha suddenly, unwillingly, understands, _the person you’d take a bullet for is behind the trigger_.

**AU**

He kills Black Widow, and years later, Loki talks of his fate being inexplicably wrong.

**Threesome**

“Sleep with both, together or separately. Just make sure there is an heir for Khivar.”

**Hurt/Comfort**

Neville sits up with the teething plant and softly sings lullabies until it falls asleep.

**Crack Fic**

Luna Lovegood was a perfectly rational, normal girl with absolutely no patience for conspiracy theories.

**Horror**

He inflicted horror by killing Gerry Grant, and his president inflicted horror by attempting suicide.

**Baby Fic**

King Edward and Queen Jane Grey’s first child is a healthy son named Henry Charles.

**Dark**

Halloween night is dark, and Near is grateful for Mello’s reluctant hand in his own.

**Death Fic**

His final thought is, _I acknowledge Near as L’s true successor. Now, let the world._

 


End file.
